Daisy
| birth_place = Seoul, South Korea | occupation = Singer, rapper | group_debut = April 26, 2017 | years = 2017–present | height = 162 cm | weight = 45 kg | blood = O | partner = | agency = MLD Entertainment | associated = MOMOLAND }} Daisy (데이지) is a South Korean singer under MLD Entertainment. She is the main rapper, main dancer and sub-vocalist of the girl group MOMOLAND. She was one of the contestants of Finding Momoland that did not make in the group, but was later added on March 28, 2017. Early life She was born in Seoul, South Korea and later spent 11 years living in Vancouver, Canada. Like Ahin and Nancy, she speaks English fluently. She graduated from Jamil Art High School on February 2, 2018.Allkpop: Momoland's Daisy thanks her members for surprising her at her graduation Career 'Pre-debut' Before she joined Duble Kick company, she was a trainee at JYP Entertainment and had intentions of going on the survival reality show SIXTEEN, but she left before the show began.Koreaboo: Former JYP Entertainment Trainee Daisy To Debut In Momoland She also participated in the survival reality show Finding Momoland but was eliminated. '2017–present: MOMOLAND and agency conflict' In March 2017, she joined MOMOLAND and successfully debuted together with the additional member Taeha of the group's official return in April. Daisy is in-charge as the main rapperRookie girl group Momoland welcomes new member Daisy + to come back in April! of the group and replaced Yeonwoo in position. She was a former host of Pops in Seoul with her fellow member Nancy. On January 7, 2020, KBS broadcast an interview with Daisy on News 9. She claimed that Finding Momoland was rigged, stating the agency already planned to place her into the group despite being eliminated and that the chosen members had to pay for the production costs. She also explained that she has been in conflict with MLD after being prevented from promoting with the group since May 2019. When requesting to have her contract terminated, her agency demanded a 1.1 billion won penalty for breaking the contract. MLD Entertainment denied the claims stating that they were one-sided and have asked for an official apology from KBS.Soompi: MOMOLAND’s Daisy Says “Finding Momoland” Was RiggedSoompi: Daisy Says Agency Did Not Let Her Resume Promotions With MOMOLAND + Demanded 1.1 Billion Won For Contract TerminationSoompi: Daisy Says Agency Did Not Let Her Resume Promotions With MOMOLAND + Demanded 1.1 Billion Won For Contract Termination Soompi: MOMOLAND’s Agency Refutes Daisy’s Claims Regarding Their Conflict Personal life On February 14, 2019, it was reported that she and IKON's Song have been been dating for three months. Her agency, MLD Entertainment, and Song's agency, YG Entertainment, issued conflicting statements, the former confirming the report while the latter denied it, explaining that they have met a few times but are not dating.Soompi: Agencies Of MOMOLAND’s Daisy And iKON’s Yunhyeong Respond To Dating Reports Filmography Survival shows * Finding Momoland (Mnet, 2016) - contestant Television * Pops in Seoul (Arirang TV, 2017-2018) - co-host Trivia * She has ballet skills. * Former JYP Entertainment trainee. * She is close with most of TWICE members like Momo, Tzuyu and Chaeyoung as well for APRIL’s Naeun and former I.O.I’s Somi. Gallery Momoland_Daisy_profile_photo.png|Profile photo Momoland Daisy Wonderful Love photo.png|"Wonderful Love" MOMOLAND Daisy Freeze! promo photo.png|''Freeze!'' MOMOLAND Daisy Great! promo photo.png|''Great!'' References Category:MOMOLAND Category:Female singers Category:Rappers Category:Female rappers Category:1999 births Category:Daisy Category:MLD Entertainment